Fiskertons crush
by Fiskertonluver123
Summary: my new fick  fiskerton and zack fall in love and have sex dont like dont read
1. as the days go by

I DO NOT OWN THE SECERD SATER DAYS

It was just a regular day in the saterday blimp fiskerton had just ate

but little did the saterdays know that fiskerton had a crush on someone he shoudent and that someone was zack saterday

his brouther fiskerton did not know why he had a crush on zack but he did everytime zack wallked buy fisk would love it

so after fikerton ate doc and drew told him to get zack fikerton noddded when fikerton got upstars to zacks room he heard

moaning but it was comeing from zacks room wonder what that is fiskerton said he when to zacks room and picked open the door he couldent belive his eyes he seen zack masterbating o...fisk put it in your so big shit harder fiskerton kicked down the door zack he said OOOOMMMMGGGG FIKERTON IM SRRY its ok zack i like you to y-you...do yes fikerton grabed zack and started kissing

there toungs danceing soon fikerton removed zacks shirt and licked hi stomach with butterfly kisses zack moaned soon zack had all his cloghs of fisk looked at his member and started storking go-god fisk i love you so much and i love you zack fisk then took zack fully into his mouth and started sucking

aagagagaa fikerton you have a good mouth soon zack came fiskerton took it all in god fisk that that was amazeing

i know fikeerton said you wanna try me OO... of cource i do then come on then zack took fiskerton in hi mouth

sucking fast soon fiskerton came all over zack aa..shit zack moanded fikerton i want you in me you dont have to tell me twice fiskerton said soon he wenet into zack fully trusting zack hard and fast O..GOD FISK YOU FELL SO GOOD IN ME ZACK YOUR SO TIGHT ITS DRIVEING ME INSAIN soon fiskerton came into zack zack could feal warm hot cum into zack

o fisker ton that was amazeing

i love you fiskerton

i love you to zack

they kissed and fell back to sleep

little did they know that drew and doc watched thru the moniter i cant beleve it doc said in shocked

i can doc they love eachouther and they should your right doc said

so how did you liked my first chapter yes no maby so ;)


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE SECERD SATER DAYS

It was just a regular day in the saterday blimp fiskerton had just ate

but little did the saterdays know that fiskerton had a crush on someone he shoudent and that someone was zack saterday

his brouther fiskerton did not know why he had a crush on zack but he did everytime zack wallked buy fisk would love it

so after fikerton ate doc and drew told him to get zack fikerton noddded when fikerton got upstars to zacks room he heard

moaning but it was comeing from zacks room wonder what that is fiskerton said he when to zacks room and picked open the door he couldent belive his eyes he seen zack masterbating o...fisk put it in your so big shit harder fiskerton kicked down the door zack he said OOOOMMMMGGGG FIKERTON IM SRRY its ok zack i like you to y-you...do yes fikerton grabed zack and started kissing

there toungs danceing soon fikerton removed zacks shirt and licked hi stomach with butterfly kisses zack moaned soon zack had all his cloghs of fisk looked at his member and started storking go-god fisk i love you so much and i love you zack fisk then took zack fully into his mouth and started sucking

aagagagaa fikerton you have a good mouth soon zack came fiskerton took it all in god fisk that that was amazeing

i know fikeerton said you wanna try me OO... of cource i do then come on then zack took fiskerton in hi mouth

sucking fast soon fiskerton came all over zack aa..shit zack moanded fikerton i want you in me you dont have to tell me twice fiskerton said soon he wenet into zack fully trusting zack hard and fast O..GOD FISK YOU FELL SO GOOD IN ME ZACK YOUR SO TIGHT ITS DRIVEING ME INSAIN soon fiskerton came into zack zack could feal warm hot cum into zack

o fisker ton that was amazeing

i love you fiskerton

i love you to zack

they kissed and fell back to sleep

little did they know that drew and doc watched thru the moniter i cant beleve it doc said in shocked

i can doc they love eachouther and they should your right doc said

so how did you liked my first chapter yes no maby so ;)


End file.
